Ask Timebomb!/ Timebomb replies witty questions
Timebomb's Tremulous Conundrums Ask Timebomb (or timebombrelpieswhittyquestions) is a blog created by NicolasNonexist on the third (or maybe second) of October of 2012 , it features the mischievous adventures of timebomb , a perfectly classical insane villain with a rather short fused temper, an unhealthy obsession for explosives , espionage , electricity and engineering and with a rather dapper top hat, cape , handlebar moustache and monocle , taking on the classical image of a villain but deepening on the personality and the life of the character , both while in nefarious acts and general nonsense, it is created with a traditional media, ranging from markers and pens to typewriters and Chinese inks (and much more , more explained bellow) The Story So Far ((for a more complete explanation visit the Story So Far page )) {C} chapter 0 => After arriving at his brand new dust filled spider packed evil lair (northem watchtower in the everfree) bought in neighslist (clear punyfication of craigslist) he quickly installed himself there fixing the ruin to a hospitable state (there's a reason why it is the chapter 0 dears) chapter 1 => Curtains , do you hate it when you wake up in the morning 'cause it's too bloody hot and you have no curtains about? ,well in his particular case he had to fetch some at some really early hours (2 pm), unfortunately for him he ran into some perilous pink problem while on his way , but after a failed attempt to explode the pink mare he panicked and ran for dear life , accidentally tipping on a bad bad rock and finding his way to carousel boutique , the episode ended on him escaping the dangerous fast gem projectiles being shot at him by rarity after stealing the fabric for the curtains and a sensibly fashionable look chapter 2 (not finished yet WIP) => Struggling to find a reason onto why his experiments to create a bomb with the essence of the poison joke flower fail , he embarks to a trip onto the strange town of hollow shades (it appears in the map , but so far we know jack sh1t about it =P) and after obtaining information in one of his favourite cafe's no cafe's the antagonist he embarks onto the peculiar and probably haunted library of the town to find the proper book ... (to be continued) nightmares => the deal with the nightmares is that it’s a telling on how he came to be to that particular state of mind , like his past and such , however it’s being told by the inner voice rattling in his brain. I’m not gonna spoil more from it but it is really weird looking for that reason , they are only posted between chapters like chapter ends , one page of nightmare and another chapter starts Characters Timebomb > Timebomb is a fairly unstable and somewhat strange character , from a frosty small town that was about 1H south of the crystal empire , his perspective on everything trends to be rather unusual towards everything , perhaps that's why he's quiet paranoid about the C.I.A. (Celestial Imperial Administration) doctors , leather jackets and cigarettes , the 50's , babies, royalty , relationships amongst many other things that would take too long to list, and perhaps even though it is indeed a counterproductive bit of his personality it allows him to see more clearly trough the lies of other creatures he has a peculiar contexture , half a head higher that twilight (a bit small compared to some other stallions) with a heavy accent of unrecognizable origin and a fabulous moustache (c’mon , handlebar moustaches are amazing), his coat being of a hue of cool grey 30% (PB-110) while his hair being of a cool grey 80% (PB-115) and his mouth being of a cool grey 40% (PM-111), his cutiemark being a round cartoon'ish bomb with an eye in the centre of it and some dynamite sticks behind the bomb , and his right eye actually being a robotic replacement of the original one created out of several things including an old round watch , hence the 12 hour markers that he has there Magic 8 Ball > while not properly a sentient thing , the magic 8 ball is referred as a character by timebomb in a very flattering way , perhaps even in a cultist-ish way , while he believes the magic 8 ball to be the physical embodiment of luck and fortune (which will neither be confirmed nor denied, i really don’t know yet) it is at least known that it is a conscious thing and that it does follow tb around (like a find waldo kind of thing, see?), it is described by him as a rather prideful, spontaneous and somewhat wise thing whom is likely to punish you if you play with it's temper and/or pride there's not much apart from that , it looks like any other magic 8 ball, perhaps a bit older but still hardly different spectral entity > linked to his past SPOILERS Nightmare Moon > while there's still not a lot of information out of her tb feels a great deal of admiration towards her , Which will lead to some interesting events in the future , i won’t spoil nothing more for now =P celestia and luna (royal sisters) > that would be the main antagonists (well at least the antagonists to the antagonist) again , apart from the cannon show things not much shall be added 'cause of spoilers, and cadence and twilight are not included 'cause they probably know much less about the whole royal governmental stuff that may be happening behind closed doors spy ponies> while the C.I.A. is not sure yet of what's going about , they have dispatched some agents to sniff for clues , but for now that's not a big concern , further on we shall go in depth with some of these spies Technology And Magic 219.jpg|Schematics , Freeze dish deffence against pegasi and other winged creatures 179.jpg|The Deadly Deep Dip Device 197.jpg|The Tower 149.jpg|hypnotic ray gun technology that will most likely be seen about is technology resembling the advancements from the 1910 'till 1960's /Sci-Fi tec, while there is not a clear knowledge onto what level of technology they have in equestria (cannon and otherwise) we do know from that first episode of the pinkie sense that they have much higher levels of technology than what's generally argued ? ... ANYWAYS the technology that will be commonly seen about here is either very villan-esque like hypno rays (the one in the image) or freeze beams , or tesla related tech like induced energy or laser rays Magic> Magic is going to play a big role story wise , while traditional unicorn magic is not really going to be (due to obvious reasons (the main character being an earth pony)) magic from external more elemental based type is going to be present (like the magic that holds Timberwolves together , the alicorn amulet and such), while going into detail with this aspect would be a major spoiler it's safe to say that the exploration and accumulation of such powers will be a point of interest to tb The Follower Appreciation Program (F.A.P.) ''' ((that joke was funnier in my head)) The Follower Appreciation Program is a subtle way to express gratitude towards the viewers of the blog , simply by choosing them at random (using random.org) and placing them in the background as cameos , though not strictly important i thought it would be nice to clear that out also 'cause i have a terribly poor sense of humour '''Trivia & Random Datta Category:Draw blog Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Earth Pony Category:Earthpony Category:Art blog Category:Everfree forest